


"It's" a Man

by sa1vader0



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: And yet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Danse, Trans Male Character, basically i want them to be happy, i mean not yet but, i wil fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa1vader0/pseuds/sa1vader0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston and Danse help each other and love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No More Lonely Nights

Danse couldn't sleep. This, in and of itself wasn't unheard of-some nights he still had trouble coming to terms with himself, any sleep he managed to get wrought with nightmares. But on those tortuous nights, a steady voice was there to wake him, to pull him from the dark recesses of the dreaming realm and into the loving embrace of the waking world. The voice would cradle Danse, cocooning him in a cradle of love and warmth, whispering sweet nothings in his ear until a dreamless sleep reclaimed the sleepy synth. 

But tonight, Preston was gone away on a mission to the Castle, expected to return only by dawn's early light. In any other situation, Danse would sleep the night away, thinking of Preston all the while, longing for a comforting embrace, but content in the knowledge that his partner would return soon, that Preston would come back to him. But tonight was not any other night. Danse had tried to sleep-he truly did- but it seems the fates had other plans on his night. It seemed that everytime he fell asleep, all his worries, all his insecurities that he kept bottled up- he had to be useful, had to prove himself, had to stop being a liability, had to stop dragging everyone down wih him- would flood out the dark corner he'd pushed them back in, swallowing his subconsious, almost choking him wih the force of his own self- hatred, his own uslessness. 

A low whining eventually roused him from his fitful slumber. Danse shot up, sweating, panting, eyes wild and unseeing. The whining persisted, so Danse swiveld his head towards the sound, and he soon saw Dogmeat standing next to his bed, looking up at him wth sorrowful eyes. Danse looked at him, the ghost of a relieved smile flickering around his lips, and offered his hand to Dogmeat. Anything to get his mind away from his dreams. 

Dogmeat bumped the offered hand with his head, allowing the stocky synth to pet him. The two settled into a comfortable rhythm; Danse would pet Dogmeat, staring out the window but not seeing; Dogmeat would subtly make noise whenever Danse started to look pensive or pained. 

It didnt take long for Danse to doze off into a light, dreamless slumber, what with the dog on his lap keeping him pleasantly warm, in spite of the threadbare blankets bunched up on and around his lap. Dogmeat, for his part, took this all in stride, staying awake in case Danse should need a distraction upon waking. 

Night rolled over into morning, and with the early morning sun came an exhausted General and an equally exhausted Colonel. Upon reaching the entrance to Sanctuary Hills, the General smiled wearily and bid Preston adieu with a relaxed wave. "Don't even bother waking up 'till noon, Preston. You're off duty all day."

Preston's eyes widnened. "Th-thank you, General," he replied, a bit surprised but more than his fair share exhausted. 

Farewells exchanged, they walked off in seperate directions, Preston taking the short, hidden path he and Danse had constructed to get to their house. Guided by the early rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon, Preston entered his and Danse's house, heading straight for the bedroom. Much to his surprise, however, the bed he shared with his lover appeared to be full. On it sat Danse, sitting up fully, but judging by the angle of his head and the soft murmurs gracing the Minuteman's ear, he was fast asleep. 

Thankfully though, the other occupant seemed more cognizant. Upon hearing a rustle or two outside the ramshackle home, Dogmeat had cocked an ear, listening intently. When the culprit turned out to be no other than Preston, the clever dog perked up and carefull extricated himself from Danse's careful grip, looking meaninfully at Preston with a look that seemed to say, "He's all yours," before trotting out the house altogether. Bemused, but nonetheless tired, Preston shucked his clothes, leaving on just a meager undershirt and underwear. Careful not to disturb Danse, he crawled onto the shared bed, and then proceeded to manuver Danse into a more comfortable position. 

Careful as Preston was not to wake him, though, Danse nonetheless stirred, blinking heavily and looking at Preston with tired eyes. Recognition flashed briefly in those chocolate orbs, soon overtaken by relief and adoration. "Welcome back, love," Danse sighed happily, wrapping Preston into a much needed embrace. Preston softly kissed his cheek, returning the hug. 

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to wake you," Preston murmured into Danse's neck. "Did you sleep okay without me?"

Danse grimaced, looking away. "I have had...better nights," he conceded, burrowing deeper into Preston's side. Preston's brow furrowed minutely, worried as he was about the man so dear to him. 

After a few more beats without any elaboration, Preston decided to inquire further. "And now? How do you feel now?"

Danse looked up bashfully, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. "With you here, I feel like I could take on the world," he admitted, glancing into Preston's eyes. Preston smiled brightly, kissing Danse deeply and tenderly, which Danse gladly returned. 

The kiss held no heat- the exhaustion of the two men made sure that it would be going no further tonight- and yet it was full of unadalterated love, affection, and relief. After what seemed like an hour, the kiss broke, and Danse snuggled deeper into Preston's side. In no time at all, the two tired lovers, kept warm not by the thin sheets but by their burning passion, fell asleep, curled around each other like a lifeline.  
\-----

\-----  
Hours later, a rested Preston lounged in bed, not wishing to disturb his partner's slumber, goddess knew he needed it. Rays of the late afternoon sun cascaded through the dilapitated windows, but Preston could only think of how Danse was his sun. He never set, he never quit , even when his world was in turmoil. But even the strongest of people needed help on occasion, and Preston knew then and there that he would be the rock, the tether, the hope that Danse needed in his time of darkness.

Preston's musings were interupted by a soft stirring next to him, soon followed by a softly murmered, "Good morning, sunshine," said Danse, pressing a kiss to Preston's cheek.

"Morning to you too, babe. Although," he said, glancing out the window to the setting sun, "Its more like good afternoon." 

Danse chuckled lightly, but immediately doubles over, clutching his chest and moaning. 

"Are you okay, Danse?" Preston asked worriedly, placing a hand on the small of his partner's back.

"I am fine, Preston-urgh," he groaned, tearing his torn shirt off to reveal the binder still on underneath. Preston's face softened with understanding.

"You left that on all night, didn't you."  
It wasn't a question. Danse looked away, pulling the binder up and over his head. He immediatly relaxed a bit, chest heaving. Preston sighed, rubbing Danse's back. "How long has it been on, babe?" he asked, staring right in Danse's eyes.

Danse swallowed. "A week, " he replied, hanging his head in shame. Preston brought Danse closer, raising his head so their foreheads could touch. 

"You know I'm not mad at you, right? I know its hard, but I'll be here for you as long as you let me," Preston said, grasping Danse's hand for emphasis. Danse leaned back and nodded in reply. 

"Thank you, Preston. I- " he looked up,"- Words can't convey how much that means to me." He blushed."How much you mean to me."

Preston grinned back. The pair lounged for a while, but eventually the grumbling of Danse's stomach ruinied the idylic silence. He rolled over, getting out of bed. 

"I'm going to scrounge up some food, did you want anything?" asked Danse, turning his head as he threw some clothes on. Preston shook his head. 

"I'll get something later- I got... something to do right now."

Danse squinted at the other man, who looked back innocently. "I'm not about to ask what you're planning, so long as you eat at least once today." With that, he finished clothing himself and walked out.

As soon as he was sure that Danse had gone, Preston got out of bed and dressed himself, plan forming all the while. Once his clothes were on- more casual than usual, but he was off duty, darn it- he slipped outside, hunting down Curie.


	2. Finding Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short exposition chapter, feat my wife, Curie!

Curie was just about to head inside after a long, tiring day of weeding mutfruits and operating the medical stand, when Preston walked up, wringing his hands nervously. "Afternoon, Curie, " he offered upon arriving at aforementioned stand. "Hope I'm not annoying you, but I have a few questions to ask, and if all goes well, I may have a favor as well." 

Curie smiled. "Tu n'as penible pas, monsieur Garvey- though I admit I am curious as to what questions you have," she responded, hands clasped in front of her.

 

Preston rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, they're of somewhat... personal nature? But you're one of the few people I know with medical knowledge." He looked around. "Can we move somewhere more private?"

Curie's smile faltered somewhat. "You're beginning to worry me, monsieur, bu nonetheless I will acquiese to your request." 

The pair walked a short distance away, into the meager library of books and magazines Nate had managed to recover. Curie folded her arms. 

"Now, about those questions? I promise to uphold a doctor-patient confidentiality. "

Preston nodded, working up the nerve. "I have this... friend, lets call him Jude, who is transgender. " Curie nodded understandingly, motioning for him to go on. Preston seemed to relax, now that that was out in the open. "He's been on HRT for three years now, and wants to undergo top surgery, he's told me as much." Preston looked her in the eye. "Do you have enough medical knowledge to help Da-Jude out?"

Curie considered it, not ifnorant to the cerbal slip the man had made . " Bilateral mastectomies are very specific operations, monsieur. While I am certain that I could perform the operation," and here, Preston looked so hopeful, she did so hate to let him down, " I lack all the medical equipment necessary here." 

But instead of looking disappointed, as Curie had expected, Preston looked determined.

"So hypothetically, if someone else had the necessary materials, you would be able to perform the operation?" Preston asked.

"Oui, though given how many years it has been since the bombs dropped, it is admittedly unlikely." Curie replied sadly, and not a tad confused. "If I were this Jude, I'd ask whomever is supplying them the HRT, as they would likely know," she added helpfully.

"You're real great, Curie, y'know that?" He shook her hand enthusiastically, and then made for the door, humming cheerily.

 

"Where on earth are you going, monsieur Garvey?" she called after him. He turned to look at her, not ceasing his determined stride.

"I'm gonna see a man about a Trail."

**Author's Note:**

> i havent weitten in 3929479 years, so if someone wants to spot an error for me, by all means.


End file.
